DE 10 2005 002 813 B4 made known a control module that is used, in particular, in a motor vehicle transmission. The control module according to DE 10 2005 002 813 B4 includes a first housing part, on which an electronic circuitry part is located. The control module also includes a second housing part, and a carrier, on which a flexible conductor film is located. The flexible conductor film extends within a housing interior, which is formed between the first housing part and the second housing part, and is electrically connected to the circuitry part, and to electrical components that are also fastened to the carrier and are located outside of the housing interior. The second housing part is mounted on the flexible conductor film. The control module has a basically stacked design, in which the carrier is situated such that a first side lies on an inner side of the first housing part, on which the circuitry part is provided. The circuitry part is located in a recess in the carrier, and the flexible conductor film is located on the second side of the carrier, which faces away from the first housing part.
According to the current state of the art, sensors that are a component of a control module or a sensor module are either fixedly connected to the module, e.g., via heat caulking, or the sensors are electrically connected to the corresponding module via single cabling. The design of single electrical cabling means that the sensors are typically freely movable when not in the installed state, and during assembly. When single cabling is used, the cable may become damaged during the handling of the sensors, during installation, or during operation of the sensor system, the sensor, the sensor module or control module, and the electrical conductor. There is also a risk that the electrical conductor, which is designed as a single cable, will become twisted, and that the sensor will be installed in an incorrect position. In addition, the installation of sensors of this type takes a great deal of time relative to the other solutions.
In the case of sensors that are fixed in position, new components and additional test devices are required for every application. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage that the entire module must be manufactured at a very high level of precision since tolerance compensation may become necessary given that the entire module is stationary. In addition, packages of different sizes are required.